All We Have Is Eachother
by bethAnyshAy29
Summary: While half of the group goes to search the island to explore for the others, the other half stays back at camp & takes care of everything! Relationships heat up too! This is my first fanfic so please R&R!
1. Let's Go

"I hope we made the right decision about leaving camp", Melissa said as she, Abby, Jackson, and Eric headed towards the beautiful but dangerous jungle.

"We did Mel and we are going to find the others, I promise", Jackson said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Jackson, I'm glad you're here with us" Melissa said.

"Did I just say that out loud, oops, Melissa thought to herself.

Jackson didn't say a thing--he just smiled. And Jackson's smile usually said a MILLION words.

She could tell that he was scared, but at the same time a little relieved about taking action. He was so tired of Daley's democracy, it just wasn't working for him.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes but it seemed like a lifetime.

"Let's rest and eat lunch", Abby exclaimed.

Everybody followed her to a clear part of the jungle. They all slumped down on the sand and each took out 2 bananas, a mango, and a piece of fish.

"This should do until tonight", Abby said

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how hungry I am right now", Eric complained.

"This does kind of feel weird, I mean being here without the others and all", Melissa decided to say.

"I'm not worried.. I know we will find Ian, Jory, and Captain Russell.. there is no doubt in my mind now that you guys are with me", Abby told Melissa.

"See, you've got nothing to worry about", Jackson said.

Melissa couldn't take it anymore. Her love for Jackson grew stronger and bigger each and every day. She decided to go sit by him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, he's got a nice, strong touch. I could lay here forever", Melissa thought.

"Well isn't that sweet", Eric said.

"Abby why don't you come over here and--", Eric said not finishing his sentence.

"Believe me, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction Eric, Abby snorted.

"Eric leave her alone", Jackson said.

"Oh come on, I am a charmed guy, I'm supposed to get ALL the hotties! But one thing I know is this: Abby will come through, yeah I know she likes me", Eric thought as he watched Abby roll her eyes at him.

"Well Mel, you ready to go head back into the jungle", Jackson asked?

"Yeah, I guess so", Melissa said smiling at him.

"Let's go everyone", Abby said.

Everyone grabbed their packs and headed back towards the jungle. It looked vast and bare but they knew the more they walked, the more things they would see and that meant things would get more dangerous.


	2. Change Is Good

Nathan's video diary:

Well, Melissa, Eric, Jackson, and Abby went to go and see if they could find the others. Melissa is my best friend! I hope she and the others are going to be alright. But, it's just a shock that they are gone. It's so quiet here. Daley is having a complete breakdown, Lex is so shocked that..well I don't really know how he is doing right now, but I sure do hope that Jackson, Mel, Abby, and Eric find civilization on the island--but more importantly be okay.

As Nathan turned off the video camera, Daley walked towards him. He could tell that she had been crying.

"I have no idea what to say if she comes over here right now, though maybe I can say something that would make her feel better", Nathan thought as Daley sat next to him.

"Nathan, I hope they're doing okay out there", Daley said teary eyed.

"They will be fine Day, they have Jackson, our rock, Melissa, our glue that keeps us together, and Abby, the strong one that has changed ALOT but she's had experience so it won't be bad", Nathan said nervously.

"What if Melissa, Jackson, and Eric change to, what if they die or get badly injured", Daley asked?

"What if the sky falls, I mean you can say what if to just about anything and it doesn't make any difference, it doesn't help to think that way", Nathan told her.

"You can't think negative about everything, where's the strong, confidential Daley that I grew up with", Nathan asked?

"Well, maybe I've changed too Nathan", Daley said.

Nathan didn't really know what to tell Daley. He wasn't the kind to be giving any advice right now. He wasn't up for it. But for Daley, he'd do just about anything to see her smile.

Daley pulled her head down and covered up her face. She could feel tears running down her cheeks again. She hadn't cried this much since her mom had died from the cancer. She missed her so much. She also missed her so called 'family' here on the island too.

"Daley", Nathan called quietly?

"Yeah..", Daley asked sniffing.

She turned her head and as soon as she did, Nathan kissed her. Nathan put his hands on Daley's cheeks and wiped her tears away as they kissed. The kiss was so righteous, so passionate, that they didn't hear Lex calling for them. She put her arms around his shoulders and then heard Lex.

"Daley, Nathan, come over here quick", Lex called.

They pulled away from each other quickly and ran towards the voice that was calling for them.

"Yeah Lex, what is it", Daley asked her little brother.

"Well I was taking a walk on the beach, and I found this", Lex said as he was pointing to a piece of what looked like a boat.

"What is it", Nathan asked looking at Daley and feeling a little embarrassed about being blunt, kissing her.

"I don't know but I think that means there are boats out there in the Pacific", Lex explained.

Daley happily pulled her brother in for a hug. She then hugged Nathan, he could smell the scent of her hair, it smelled of fish and fruit. She realized that she'd been hugging him for a couple of minutes so she quickly let go. They both chuckled nervously. Lex could tell there was some chemistry going on there so he decided to leave.

"Umm, I'm going to go tell Taylor the good news, If ya'll see any sign of a boat, let me know", Lex said.

"Sure, Lex", Nathan said.

"I think I am going to take a nap", Daley said.

Daley trotted towards the tent they had all been sleeping in. Daley looked back and saw Nathan smiling at her. She ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not so freaked out by giving you a kiss on the cheek now after that real kiss we had just a while ago", she said jokingly.

"Me either", Nathan said still smiling.

"Goodnight Nathan", she said.

"Goodnight Daley", Nathan told her.

She then walked towards the tent and laid down and drifted off to sleep. After crying like she did that day, sleeping never felt so good in her life.

"I think I am in love with her", Nathan thought to himself as he went out in the ocean for a swim. "Daley is amazing".


	3. Im Falling

Out in the jungle, it was getting pretty dark. They had been traveling for hours but didn't find any sign of the others. Jackson and Melissa were walking close together and Eric had been yapping to Abby all day. She was about to scream when she seen something.

"Guys, is that a--"

"Oh god", Eric said.

"Turn your flashlight on Jackson", Abby exclaimed.

As Jackson flickered on his flashlight, everyone gathered around the piece of cloth.

"Isn't' that a piece of Captain... Captain Russell's hawaiian shirt?", Melissa stammered.

"Yes", Abby said. "They must be close by".

"Gosh, I don't think I can move another inch", Eric said. "We've been walking for hours".

Jackson knew Eric was right. They had been walking for hours, they've never been out this far and they knew Abby hadn't either.

"I don't know why I didn't think to look over here", Abby said.

"Well how could've you, you were probably so weak Abby", Melissa said.

"Let's just keep walking", Abby said.

Obeying Abby's orders, everyone else followed.

The moon had swung over the night sky after a few minutes. Nobody could hardly see and the flashlights dimmed a dark yellow.

"We should stop and look for them in the morning", Melissa said in a tiring voice.

"No but they could be anywhere", Abby shouted!

"Come on Abby", Jackson said. "We'll get up early and look".

Abby nodded and laid down in the sand. Eric laid down next to her and then so did Jackson and Melissa.

Melissa laid her head down on Jackson's stomach.

"Mel you are too much", Jackson thought as he stroked her black, soft hair.

"'Night Mel", Jackson whispered.

She didn't respond, she just smiled softly and started to drift off into a deep sleep. Jackson watched her for a while.. he could tell that she was dreaming about something.

"I hope you're dreaming about me", Jackson thought to himself.

Jackson couldn't really go to sleep. Eric's snoring was way to loud. But soon he too drifted off to sleep.

Abby was the only one who wasn't asleep. She kept on thinking about what she was going to say to everyone, how she was going to react when she seen there faces.

"Oh I hope they are going to be happy to see me", Abby thought. "And I really do wish Eric's snoring could die down a bit".

Before she knew it, Abby was now asleep.

BANG!

"What was that", Abby wondered.

Everyone was asleep so she quietly walked off to see what the huge noise was.

Ian? Jory? Is that you?

Abby walked a few more inches until she fell. She was falling deeper and deeper and deeper..

"Someone help me"!

"Abby, Abby", someone called!

"I'm falling help me", Abby screamed!


	4. It Has To Be Love

Daley woke up, wiped the sleep from her eyes, and stretched. It must have been about 1 or 2 in the morning.

"Where's Nathan I wonder". "And where's Taylor", she thought.

She walked up towards the plane and looked inside. There Nathan was, curled up on his side fast asleep.

"He looks so peaceful", Daley thought to herself.

"Lex will be okay if I lie here for a couple of minutes."

Daley laid beside Nathan that morning. She didn't exactly know what was going on between them but she knew it had to be love. And she knew he felt it too.

"But we can't hook up here now, okay I know I sound like a broken record when I say this but Lex needs me now more than ever. Life is so complicated", she thought.


	5. They're Gone

"Abby, Abby, wake up", Jackson said.

Eric and Melissa placed wet bandanas on her forehead, she was burning up!

Abby then woke up, drenched with sweat.

"I could've sworn I heard Jory calling my name", Abby said.

"It was probably just us, Abby", Melissa said sheepishly. "We kept on calling your name and you wouldn't wake up, you were actually beginning to scare us", she said.

"It'll be okay.. just go back to sleep", Jackson told Abby.

"They are out there, though.. I know they are", Abby shouted.

The sunrise was so beautiful coming up over the ocean. It was a brand new day and anything could happen.

"Well Abby heard some people so let's get going", Eric said. "It's probably about 4 in the morning so no time could be better.

Everybody got up, ate a banana and headed out into the jungle.

Hours and hours past until they all seen something.

It looked like a person. Someone who had been through, alot.

"Ian", Abby asked?

"Help, I need help over here", he said without looking at her.

Eric, Melissa, Jackson, and Abby ran for it. They ran as fast as they could.

"It's Ian", Melissa said excitedly!

"Captain Russell.. he..he fell off of the cliff an-and me and Jory tried to save him, but he's gone, how will we make it now", the boy frantically asked.

"Where's Jory", Jackson asked.

"He fell off and.. and Jory's standing down there on a ledge.. it's about to break, I know it is", Ian said.

"How can we help", Melissa said.

"Go and get some rope Mel", Jackson told her.

"Okay", she said.

"Stay calm Jory, just stay calm", Jackson said.

"How can she stay calm, that ledge is about to fall all the way down there", Eric said.

"Mel will be back shortly", Jackson told Jory, ignoring Eric.

"Ahhhhh, HELP ME", Jory shouted!

"Here guys, it's the best I could do", Melissa said running towards them.

"Grab hold of this Jory", Jackson screamed.

"You can do this Jory, I mean you are Jory Twist. You've been out here in the jungle for what now, 3.. no 4 weeks?! This should be a piece of cake". Jory thought to herself.

"I can't, it's--", but she didn't finish.

The rope broke a loose and Jory went flying down.. down the waterfall and into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOO", Ian shouted.

Melissa began crying. Jackson went and pulled her in for a hug. She laid her head on his chest. Ian went to his knees and began sobbing softly. Eric kneeled

beside him.

"There was nothing we could do, man", Eric told him.

Ian said nothing. Instead he pushed Eric away and walked under a tree and sat down. He began crying now, not sobbing but crying.

"Wait do you mean Captain Russell is de.. dead too", Melissa asked.

"Yes. And it's all my fault", Ian shouted!

"No it's not, you couldn't save them.. it would've been impossible", Jackson said trying to comfort the poor guy.

"We're going to miss you Jory and Captain Russell", Jackson said quietly.

"We sure are", Abby cried!

Everyone was sobbing now. After everything they'd been through, it seemed so impossible to head back to camp. But anything was possible, right?

"We should head back to camp", Melissa said.

"Let's go", Ian said trying to push the hurt and the guilt away.

"I loved them so much, they were just like my family.. Jory my sister and Captain Russell, well he was like a dad.. my goofy dad", he thought.


	6. We're BACK

"Wow. I must've fell asleep on the beach", Taylor thought as she stood up and stretched on her beach towel.

As Taylor got up, she went and checked up on Lex, Nathan, and Daley. She hadn't seen them since Melissa, Jackson, Eric, and Abby left camp. Taylor looked inside the tent and seen Lex stretched out on his back.

"He must've been real tired", she thought. "I better not bother him".

She then looked inside the plane and there she seen it Daley laying on Nathan's shoulder.

"I knew there was something going on there", she thought. "Better not bother them either".

I know what I'll do, I'll collect some fruit!

"What has gotten into me, it's like all of a sudden I want to help", Taylor thought.

"Well we are in a big situation so I guess everyone should pitch in, right"

As she was walking she found a bunch of bananas on the ground.

"Here we go", she exclaimed.

She stuffed the bananas in the pack and went back to camp.

"I think I'll go fish", Taylor thought and she grabbed her hook and bait and ran to the ocean.

As soon as she left, Daley woke up. She found Nathan asleep right beside her.

"Better check on Lex", she thought.

Daley got up and went into the tent.

"Hey Lex, you ready to get up", Daley asked.

"Ye-aa-h", Lex said sleepily.

"Where's Taylor", Lex asked?

"Oh, she must be asleep on the beach", Daley said.

"It's time for breakfast, maybe she's gone fishing", Lex explained.

"Taylor, fishing.. that's a first", Daley said surprisingly.

They walked down the beach for a while and seen a figure with about 10 pieces of fish in a bucket out on the sand. The person was cleaning them with bottled water.

"That water better be boiled", Daley said concerned.

"Taylor", Daley called!

"Look, I fell asleep on the beach last night and this morning I thought I wouldn't wake anybody up so I went and collected fruit and went fishing", Taylor explained.

"Thanks.. that water is boiled, right", Daley asked?

"Duh, what do you think I want to do, poison us", Taylor said.

"Well we don't want giardia, that's for sure", Lex said.

"I cleaned them, don't worry.. someone go get Nathan and tell him breakfast is served", Taylor said.

"I'll go get him", Daley said.

"Of course you will", Taylor said jokingly.

Daley just looked at her and smiled. She then went inside the plane and woke up Nathan.

"Nathan", she called!

"I'm awake", he said.

"Come on, breakfast's ready", she said as sweetly as she could.

After Daley dragged Nathan out of bed, Taylor, Lex, Daley, and Nathan sit on their logs and ate fruit and fish. There was more than enough now that half of the people left camp. It was very quiet. Hardly no one spoke so Taylor thought she would bring up a subject.

"So, Lex.. have you seen any boats around", she asked.

"No, not yet", Lex said.

"Oh", Taylor said.

"Nathan, umm, what are you doing today", she asked nervously.

"I don't know, Taylor", he said to her.

"Dal-", she said not finishing what she was going to say.

"Look, Taylor, we know you are trying to be real nice and talk to forget about the past but they will find the others, okay", Daley said.

"I wish I could believe you", she said.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind them.

"Whoa, what was that", Lex said.

"Is that.. "

"ABBY, MEL, ERIC, JACKSON, oh my goodness, do you need anything to eat, did you find anyone", they all shouted!

"We founded one person..", Abby said.

Just as soon as she said that Ian walked up to everyone and they let out gasps.

"Where's Jory and Captain Russell", Taylor asked?

"They didn't make it", Jackson explained.

"What..I but..", Taylor stammered.

Everyone was teary eyed and all they had was eachother.

"Oh it's so good to see you all", Daley said excitedly with tears in her eyes as she hugged Melissa, then Jackson, then Eric, then Abby.

Nathan, Lex, and Taylor also gave everyone hugs too.

"Wait, where did Ian go", Daley asked.

"Probably for a walk, he went through alot out there", Eric explained.

"I'm going to go talk to him", Abby said.

"Okay, hurry back in time for lunch, you all need to get your strength back", Nathan said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back", she said.


	7. I've Got A Secret

"Ian, are you doing alright", questioned Abby?

"Why does it matter. It's not going to bring back Jory and Captain Russell ", blasted Ian.

"Look, we're all hurt here too. The fact is we are going to have to keep on moving. Even if it is without Captain Russell and Jory", she said teary eyed.

"I guess your right. But it's like I am in big denial about it. I don't want to believe that they're dead" , Ian said as he broke down.

"I am a little too, but we'll be just fine. I promise" , Abby said with some confidence.

"Yeah. Okay. I have faith in you, Abby" said Ian.

Abby's video diary:

Okay so the question is, how are we now going to find rescue. Captain Russell and Jory are dead. All we have now is .. eachother. I hope rescue comes before it's all too late.

Abby shut the camera off and looked around. She then took a walk down the beach. To her left she seen Nathan gathering fruit with Daley. To her right she seen Eric pestering Taylor, as usual. In front of her she seen Jackson fishing.

"Where's Melissa", she wondered.

She walked up to camp and found her sitting down, tending to her fire she'd just made.

"Hi Melissa", Abby said.

"Oh, hi", spoke Melissa.

"I am so glad everyone is back and safe.. and I wish the captain and Jory the best", Melissa said to Abby.

"Yes, me too", Abby said. "I miss them terribly".

"Let's talk about something else though", Melissa said.

"I'm glad Ian's back", she said.

"I know, I missed them and yeah, mostly him", Abby said.

"Does that mean you have feelings for him", Melissa asked?

"I don't know, sort of", Abby said.

"Aw, I'm so happy", Melissa said excitedly!

"But it will never happen", Abby said sadly.

"You don't know that, I mean I like Ja-, umm, someone here and he supposedly said he liked me too. But I don't think it'll happen here.

"You like Jackson, don't you", Abby said.

"Well, yeah..", Melissa said.

"I thought you said being stuck on this island was more than relationships", she then said to Abby.

"It is I guess, but when you like someone, it's hard", she said.

"You've changed...again..", Melissa said smiling.

"Yeah, and you haven't Mel", Abby said almost laughing.

"Yes, Ian needs me more than ever, and I like him so much", Abby said.

"Well you need to go tell him", Melissa said.

"Maybe I should", she said.


	8. Rescue!

"This should be more than enough fruit for a couple of weeks", Daley told Nathan.

"Yeah let's bring it to camp", Nathan said.

"Wait, Nathan, look", Daley said dropping her fruit and pointing at something in the ocean.

"A ship", Daley said shouting!

"Everyone, come here, QUICK", Nathan yelled.

"This better be good", Taylor said yawning.

Pretty soon, Eric, Jackson, Abby, Melissa, and Ian ran behind them. They each looked at Daley's finger and then towards the ocean.

"Oh my goodness", Melissa shouted!

"IT'S A SHIP", Eric said.

"Are the coming towards us", Abby asked?

"Yeah, I think so", Nathan said.

"HERE, OVER HERE", they all shouted!!!

Pretty soon the ship landed and everyone ran inside.

"What took so long, we waited forever", everyone said at once.

"We've been crewing this ship for days, we didn't know where you kids were, so it took us, ah, about a couple of weeks to get here", the man said.

"You kids call me Rick", he said.

"Rick, did you know Captain Russell and Jory Twist", Nathan asked?

"Course I knew Captain Russ but not a Jory", Rick said.

"Where is Russ anyway", he asked?

"Um, well you see..", Nathan stammered.

"He's dead", Abby said while she patted Ian's back.

"What happened", Rick asked?

"Him and that Jory Twist fell off of a cliff just a few days ago", Jackson said.

"Yeah, we tried to save them but we didn't manage", Melissa said.

"I don't know what to say.. I--", Rick said.

"Me and the crew are sure going to miss him", he said.

"Come on kids, you can sit down over there and get some rest.. we'll be in Los Angeles for what do you say fellas"

"About 10 hours or so", one of the crew passengers said.

"At's what I thought", Rick said.

"Go get their stuff Lou", he told him.

Lou got the kids stuff packed on the ship. Everything was there and everyone was so happy to get off of the island.

"Hey Ian", Abby called.

"Yeah", he asked?

"We should talk", Abby said.

"About what", he asked her.

"I like you.. alot", she said. "I care about you so much", she continued.

"Well me too", he said.

"Really", she asked?

"Yes, when we get off of this island, you want to go out sometime Abby", Ian asked?

"Oh, I would love to", she said and then they gave eachother a hug.

Melissa clapped and then everyone else did. Abby and Ian were a little embarrassed but it didn't matter anymore.

"Day", Nathan asked?

"Yeah Nathan", she said smiling at him.

"Wanna go see a movie or something when we get back", he asked.

"Oh there's a great movie coming out in theaters this weekend and I want to see it so bad", she said.

"Well I could take you..", he said.

"That'd be nice", Daley said.

"Okay great", Nathan said and then kissed her on the forehead.

"You mean so much to me, you know that right", he asked her.

"Yeah, I do, and you are just so wonderful Nathan", she said.


	9. We've Got Eachother

Jackson founded Melissa standing by the side of the ship starring out at the open sea. "This is my chance", he thought.

"Hey Mel", he said.

"Oh, hi Jackson.. how are you", she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks", Jackson said.

"Um, Mel, you know everything has been crazy and confusing", he said.

"Tell me about it", she said jokingly.

They both giggled and Jackson thought it was time to take it to the next level.

"I would choose you over Taylor any day of the week", he said.

"Umm, really", Melissa said in a surprised tone.

"Hell yeah Mel, I've decided how I feel about you.. with Taylor, it was lust, but with you.. it's different", Jackson explained.

"Oh Jackson", she said and reached out to give him a hug.

"When we get home, I'll be giving you a call", he said.

Melissa just smiled and then they kissed.

"Wow she's a good kisser", he thought.

"Wow he is so perfect", thought Melissa.

They sat down and Melissa laid her head on his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't WAIT to get home", Taylor shouted as she and Eric sit down by themselves!

"Neither can I", said Eric.

"It seems like everyone here is all ga-ga over eachother and falling in love", she said to Eric.

"I guess that's one good thing that came out of this whole trip", he said.

"Yeah.." she said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I kind of like you Taylor", he said.

"WOW, everyone likes everyone here, guess we should go out too or something", Taylor said.

"Yeah we should", Eric said.

"Eric..", Taylor asked?

"Yeah", he asked?

"HAHA, I'm just kidding, do you think I would go out with someone like you", she said teasing him.

"But- I-"Eric stammered.

"We're friends and that's all we will ever be", Taylor said as she got up and twirled her hair.

"I'm going to go get some food from down below in the cargo section", she said.

"Want to go with me", she asked winking at him?

Eric was still shocked. He thought that Taylor actually liked him but I guess that's like a princess dating a commoner.

"Sure, why not", he said.

Everyone now had a best friend, a boyfriend, a girlfriend, or a buddy. They all knew that was one thing that came out of that whole experience. Everyone was happy. And everyone had eachother.


End file.
